Insanity
by Derriwynn
Summary: Zelda has to be going insane. That is the only reason she is drooling at Ganondorf, right?


**Insanity**

I must be losing my mind. Yes, that must be it.

That must explain why I am drooling at the sight of Ganondorf Dragmire as he parades around my castle in his pants and boots.

Yes, that is all he is wearing...that I know of.

And I am drooling like a redead that smells hero flesh.

Oh Din, he caught me! Oh no! Oh no! What am I going to do? He eyes are boring into mine! Uh-oh, he's smiling!!

* * *

This is the third time this week I've caught her staring. The first time, I figured she was in horror of seeing a man sans shirt and armor.

Yesterday told me differently. Yesterday, she squirmed when I came into the room.

A nervous squirm. A bothered nervous squirm. I know because I've seen it before. Hell, I've done it before.

Especially around that beautiful princess. And she is too innocent (or dumb) to realize it. Or she is playing dumb. I plan to find out one way or another.

* * *

Right now is the perfect time. I smile wickedly and advance toward one very bothered young woman.

Oh Din, oh Din, oh Din!! This cannot be good. Not for me! What is he going to do? Am I committing a sin for staring at him?

Did I drool on the dress he gave me? I glance down at my chest to check when I see and feel a tan finger running up my stomach. Oh Din, he is touching me.

Don't make eye contact Zelda, whatever you do.

Pretend you feel nothing.

He leans close to me and continues running his finger up the length of my...oh Din! I feel his lips on my neck and my legs give out!

* * *

I decide torturing the princess is befitting. Not the way I torture others, no, this is sweet torture she will remember forever.

I'm not a fool like her "hero". He ran off with that Twili, leaving the princess and I to our lonesomes.

Not that I am complaining, though I do hear a wimper out of the princess as my hand reaches out to give her a shiver.

Okay Ganondorf, you're the king of darkness, what would make this princess weak?

I lean close to her and touch my lips to her neck as I outline the valley between her breasts. She gasps and I feel her legs go out.

Good thing I have quick reflexes.

* * *

I am no longer touching the ground. In fact, I have no memory of the past four minutes at all, though I am guessing that I somehow ended up in Ganondorf's arms.

Which is where I currently am. He sets me down, and I realize I am in his room.

Near a fire.

Near his bed.

"Are you okay, princess?"

He gives me a cheeky smile as he looks into my eyes. Hmm, slap or kiss? Decisions decisions.

I push a wave of red hair out of his eyes and run my fingers along his shoulders.

* * *

Oh Din, I made her faint.

I pick her up and carry her into my chambers, caressing her hair and making certain she is still breathing.

She is stirring. Her beautiful blue eyes and chestnut hair are enhanced by the glow of the fire near us.

I set her back on her feet.

"Are you okay, princess?"

I give her a smug smile and she looks like she is going to smack me. But the blow never comes.

Instead, she pushes a stray red curl out of my eyes and lightly caresses my shoulders.

Oh Din, she is touching me!!

* * *

I am shamelessly touching the king of evil. And I am loving every minute of it.

And I don't hear any complaints from his direction either, though I do hear what seems to be a strangled grunt from the dark lord.

Turn about it fair play. I touch my lips to his neck and I feel him shiver.

And once again, the ground has disappeared.

Instead, I find myself below Ganondorf on his bed, his long red hair falling in waves and curls over my face.

Like a red waterfall.

His eyes lock to mine.

"Zelda, you know this started as a game, right?"

I nod.

"Game over, princess. If we keep this up, you will no longer be a princess. You will be my queen. Do you undertand?"

He growls with bit back lust as he utters the last phrase.

I nod again and reach up to touch his face. He knows this is what I want. This is what we both want. And I want to be his queen.

"Make me your queen."

His eyes go wide as he whispers one word.

Insanity.

His mouth meets mine and our bodies meld to eachother.

Sweet, sweet insanity.


End file.
